


Entre Flores

by Hellshiwriter



Category: Internet Personalities, Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellshiwriter/pseuds/Hellshiwriter
Summary: Un nuevo vecino ha llegado a Karmaland, ¿y cómo no? El más bueno y amable de los integrantes no duda en ayudarlo...decisión que lamentara profundamente puesto que esto lo llevara a un cambio de vida brusco y peligroso. Karmaland no es un lugar reinado por la simpatía sincera, la traición es pan de cada día ¿Cuando todo esto se volvió tan hostil? Más la gota que rebalsa el vaso es el de cierto rumor de una extraña enfermedad acechando la rutina del pueblo ¿Será cierto o será solo un rumor? Los integrantes vivirán esta amenaza en carne viva siendo el más bueno de los 9 integrantes quien sufra más por ello.¿Las buenas acciones conllevan malos resultados?Alianzas, traiciones, tortura, chantaje, servidumbre, dictadura, secuestros, asesinatos, tristeza y amor mezclados en una terrible "primavera" que no tiene pinta de finalizar.
Relationships: Loliplay, Luzuplay - Relationship, MangeLito - Relationship, Rubegetta - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologo.

Crack.  
El sonido de los huesos romperse resonaba en la obscuridad de aquella secreta guarida. Uno. Otro. Y sigue, acompañado de los llantos, gritos y suplicas de una voz femenina. Era curioso, para él, la doncella que tenía en frente siempre le pareció una mujer fuerte e independiente; su antiguo yo seguramente jamás provocaría el llanto a ninguna mujer, a ninguna persona...pero él ya no era como antes. No...no importa cuanto quisiera rebobinar el tiempo y regresar a aquella época en la que fue feliz a la par que ingenuo, él jamás regresaría. 

No era su plan el volver.

Un intento de suplica por la fémina le hizo salir de su mundo de pensamientos. Sus ojos castaños, que se veían carmín gracias a las poderosas llamas que iluminaban levemente el lugar, se enfocaron en los llorosos ojos azules. Se le quedo mirando un momento con completa indiferencia; la tenía apegada a una de las paredes, sus muñecas enrojecidas por los grilletes que la retenían, sus hombros temblaban y su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara estrepitosamente. El castaño seguía mirando esperando que la mujer dijera algo, que diera un indició, y así fue. 

-Por favor...-. 

"¿Por favor?" él jamás espero eso; insistía que la mujer que tenía en frente era de carácter fuerte y casi indomable ¿Era tanto el pavor?

-Te diré lo que quieras saber...haré lo que desees pero-. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una única voz grave. 

-No hay nada que puedas hacer.- 

Los hombros de la mujer temblaban aún más, cerro sus ojos con resignación esperando lo peor pero solo escucho al contrario levantarse de su asiento, darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacía la puerta de aquella guarida secreta. El hombre quien había salido del lugar observo la obscuridad de aquella fría noche, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo de igual forma que otros días; mientras subía camino a su impenetrable casa de ladrillos negros observaba la edificación vecina. Su expresión de calma cambio a una que reflejaba odio, disgusto, y una profunda tristeza escondida. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Era una pregunta que se hacía cada día, cada noche, cada vez que podía y cualquiera pensaría que era una pregunta sin respuesta más no es así...el de capucha negra sabía exactamente lo que le hizo cambiar, su respuesta, estaba enfrente suya en ese instante. 

El dueño de la casa vecina, esa extraña edificación con un ojo en el centro como si pudiera decir "os observo a todos", era el motivo de todos sus actos atroces. De los pasados, los presentes y seguramente de los futuros. Tuvo recuerdos aleatorios y fugaces, quería deshacerse de todo eso, como si jamás hubiese existido, como si jamás hubiese extendido su mano en ayuda. 

Quería llorar, gritar, arrancar el césped de la montaña con sus manos como un niño pequeño en plena rabieta pero en cambio, tomo su arco, una flecha y apunto hacía aquella casa de madera y redstone. Su mirada reflejaba una ira total y sincera, su ceño fruncido, su mandíbula apretando fuertemente sus dientes. 

Deseaba quemarlo todo. 

Más una voz en su cabeza resonó: "No actúes de forma precipitada." Y, en cuanto la frase acabo, su rostro se relajo...dejo de tensar la flecha contra la cuerda y bajo su arma. De todas formas, él lo sabía, con una flecha en llamas no iba a hacerle absolutamente nada; era una casa reforzada, con mucha seguridad e incluso aseguraba que la flecha ni siquiera llegaría a romper un vidrio o siquiera quemar un trozo del césped de aquel jardín que pretendía ser "lujoso". No, nada de lo que él hiciera provocaría un cambio por eso necesitaba ayuda...por mucho que le costara admitirlo y, como se tratase de un llamado telepático, su móvil empezó a sonar, tras guardar su arma tomo el aparato aceptando la llamada y lo acerco a su oreja, lo que escucho fue una voz masculina, algo rasposa para su gusto. 

-Empezara pronto, no tardes.- 

La llamada se corto sin posibilidad de responder a lo cual solo le quedo guardar el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo y ponerse en marcha; no podía ir a caballo o en algún otro medio de transporte puesto sería arriesgado así que solo se tomo su tiempo subir y bajar pequeñas colinas a las afueras del iluminado pueblo. Llego hasta el cartel que daba la bienvenida, lo leyó en su mente sin ánimos:

"Bienvenidos a Karmaland" 

"Grata bienvenida al infierno" pensó. Cruzo la vaya con un salto y se coloco atrás del cartel; atrás de este no había luz; era como si Karmaland se terminara ahí y todo lo que cruzara ese cartel fuera desconocido, un lugar ciertamente "ilegal". El castaño miro a todos lados en busca de ojos curiosos más no encontró ninguno lo cual era perfecto para sacar su pala y empezar a cavar un par de metros bajo tierra hasta llegar a un sector de piedra iluminado. Era un coñazo llegar de esa forma, se sacudió la tierra de su ropa con mal gusto tras tapar la dichosa "entrada" y prosiguió a seguir el camino iluminado por las antorchas. Era un pasillo estrecho y ciertamente para alguien con claustrofobia no sería un lugar muy bonito el cual visitar, prosiguió con calma hasta llegar a una zona algo más grande y ahí, tres puertas con escaners. Obviamente él no podía pasar dado a que ninguno de esos tres scaners de retina le pertenecían así que, nuevamente, saco su móvil y escribió velozmente. 

"Ya estoy. Abran, miserables." 

Solo basto un par de minutos para que una de las puertas se abriera, quien yacía tras esta era un joven enmascarado. Su mascara negra, ojos y boca sonriente de color rojizo brillante, también vestía de negro como si llevase una túnica. Era una persona más alta que el castaño quien por cierto había entrado sin rodeos al lugar, como si esto fuera una rutina desagradable para él. Al entrar vio a dos personas más con unas pintas muy similares, de negro y usando mascaras aunque diferentes para cada uno. 

Uno tenía una mascara blanca similar al de un payaso. Y el otro era una mascara más seria, similar a la sonriente de su compañero quien le había abierto la puerta. 

Los cuatro se juntaron en un circulo algo distanciado, no había mucho en aquella extraña guarida de piedra más que una mesa de encantamientos y una que otra decoración cutre. 

-Veo que necesitan un decorador de interiores con urgencia.- Menciono el castaño más bajo mientras le echaba un ojo al lugar. 

-Y tu necesitas un decorador personal porque te ves como la mierda.- El de mascara de payaso comento mientras soltaba una que otra risa, como si su comentario fuera el ganador a una discusión tonta. 

-¿Es para eso para lo que me han llamado? Que perdida de tiempo-. Escupió sus palabras junto a una expresión de disgusto. 

\- No realmente, no sería..."divertido" de ser así.- Respondió el de la mascara más sería para luego agregar. -La verdad es que un pajarito obscuro nos ha informado que te estas tentando a las precipitaciones...tenemos un plan Luzu, que no se te olvide.- Y casi como una amenaza recalco eso último. 

\- No haré nada que os perjudique, no deberían estar espiándome.- El de castaño se estaba molestando, ¿cómo que le estaban espiando? La situación era una mierda. 

\- Vamos chicos-. El de mascara sonriente entro a la conversación -Hagamos esto rápido, todos tenemos cosas que hacer aparte ¿no?- 

\- Cierto. - Afirmo nuevamente el de mascara seria. -Estamos preparando los preparativos suficientes para el gran plan pero necesitamos más, mis dos hermanos obscuros tienen su doble vida ocupada así que solo recae en nosotros, Luzu, adelantar el trabajo. Puedes decir que es solo un mandado, piensa lo que quieras en realidad.- Le resto importancia a eso último. Realmente a esta persona le daba igual lo que pensara el contrario. 

El único sin mascara suspiro de forma pesada, no es como si tuviera más opción. El más alto de los enmascarados le paso una lista de los materiales a necesitar e increíblemente era muchísimo, Luzu sin duda alguna solo pensó "están loquisimos" más no lo dijo en voz alta, no era necesario decir lo obvio. Total de eso se trataba el grupo que tenía en frente...

La hermandad obscura. 

\- Eso es todo, esperaremos con ansias el resultado de tu búsqueda.- Finalizo el de la mascara sería mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos para señalar la salida de la guarida. 

Luzu se encamino guardando la lista en uno de sus bolsillos y nuevamente salió por la misma puerta por la que entro, no sin antes dejar un mensaje a aquel quien le hizo el favor. 

-Necesitamos hablar.- Ni siquiera le miro, solo comento eso fugazmente y salió de la zona. 

El pasillo iluminado y el volver a cavar para salir realmente era una tontería, seguía pensando en que debían mejorar la puñetera entrada. Estaba a punto de amanecer, debía darse prisa puesto que a la luz del sol sería mas difícil escabullirse y eso fue lo que hizo. Podía sentir los rayos del alba acariciar su espalda pero ya casi llegaba a su montaña, su impenetrable "mansión" de color negro, con aquellos ríos de lava le esperaban dejando un aire amenazador para cualquiera que lo viese. Quien viera esa zona solo sentiría el siguiente mensaje: "Apartaos. No os acerquéis" Y vaya que lo lograba. Subió las escaleras y entro por aquel portón oxidado que rechinaba al abrirse y cerrarse dejando los pelos de punta a cualquiera que le escuchase. Su patio era algo movido, los animales no paraban de hacer ruido, sus cultivos, su pequeña zona para sus gallinas que hizo con tanto esmero en el pasado, aquel ring...todo era nostálgico. Miraba sus torretas, siempre activas, los pequeños pozos de lava en el suelo, su casa negra como el carbón y vidrios rojos como el mineral. Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y de forma instintiva llevo su mano hacía el lugar del dolor, sujeto con fuerza la tela de su sudadera, su mirada se volvió difusa por segundos...y, la verdad, es que Luzu tenía más que un solo problema. En cuanto sintió el mareo y el dolor se agudizaba corrió como pudo y abrió la puerta que solo él podía abrir, corrió como pudo hasta llegar al lavamanos de su cocina y, ahí, dejo salir el dolor más molesto de su vida. 

Vomito. 

Un vomito con sabor a hierro, el color rojizo se veía en todas partes más una mezcla de colores verdes y purpuras debido a la toxicidad pero no solo era eso, el dolor no se debía solo a aquellas nauseas y la debilidad que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento; fue en ese instante en que las vio...vio como los pétalos lilas caían como plumas, pétalos, la mitad de flores o estás por completo no paraban de salir de su boca; hirviendo en su garganta, lastimando su tráquea, perforando sus pulmones. El aroma a hierro, el aroma a su propia sangre lo mareaba haciendo que este cayera débilmente de rodillas al suelo apoyando su cabeza en el mueble más cercano; las flores seguían en su boca, la sangre seguía cayendo por la comisura de sus labios; le era inevitable llorar, el dolor en sus pulmones, en su corazón, era demasiado para él. 

"Si tan solo..." 

Fue lo primero que pensó al cerrar sus ojos, seguro se veía tan vulnerable, y es que lo era...Luzu no siempre fue el muchacho desganado lleno de rencor que era ahora, todo lo contrario...pero para llegar a eso había que retroceder, retroceder para entender como el muchacho más bueno, sincero, amable, positivo y sereno del pueblo se había convertido en un monstruo.


	2. Todo por una etiqueta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inconsciente humano puede ser vil provocando que recuerdes aquello que más anhelas a la par de lo que más te duele...
> 
> ¿Realmente el chico amable que todos amaban murió?

Todos ya habían ingresado a Karmaland pero nadie había contado que de los 9 miembros de este carismático poblado el noveno sería el mas tardío a llegar. Era importante puesto que fue el primer día en que se les aviso sobre cierto rumor. 

\- En el pueblo se corre cierto rumor-. Menciono Merlon. Este era un anciano quien les daba la bienvenida a cada uno de los futuros héroes de Karmaland, un anciano de barba blanca y ropajes azules quien parecía bastante amigable a la vista. - Se dice que si cometes demasiadas atrocidades o te metes donde no es debido los Dioses te castigaran con una "primavera eterna".- Finalizo dando mucho énfasis a esas ultimas palabras encerradas en comillas. 

\- ¿Primavera eterna?-. Pregunto Vegetta, un hombre de torso descubierto fornido, de cabello negro y ojos purpura como el resto de su vestimenta. 

Merlon solo decidió responder con un subidón de hombros dando a entender que él no tenía precisamente la respuesta que el de voz aguda buscaba. Los demás solo se miraron unos con otros, algunos dándole más vueltas de lo que se debería y otros restandole importancia a las habladurías del viejo. Tras acabar con esa pequeña advertencia escondida como rumor y tomar ciertos regalos para empezar una buena estadía en el pueblo cada uno de ellos fue a un lugar especifico para crear su nuevo sitio en donde vivir. Las casas de cada uno debían estar a cierta distancia para tener su espacio; fue cuando aquel muchacho dulce y entusiasmado de cabello castaño y capucha negra encontró "su" colina. Un poco de madera, algo de piedra y así todos empezaron con lo suyo. Casas bastante nobles se alzaban en el ocaso, unas más trabajadas que otras puesto las prioridades de cada uno eran distintas y así fue por un par de días. 

En ese momento solo eran 8 muchachos que trabajaban sin parar...hasta que cierto día llego con una nueva gran novedad. Para Luzu muchas cosas habían ocurrido en un par de días, quizás un par de semanas más bien. Tenía una casa más trabajada, huertos, animales, prácticamente todo lo básico para tener una vida plena; se había divertido con los demás miembros y sucedió un acontecimiento importante para todos: la gran lucha contra Araxiel. Gracias a la derrota de este malvado ser que amenazaba la tranquilidad de Karmaland, Luzu junto a sus compañeros fueron proclamados "Héroes de Karmaland" un titulo que él llevaría con orgullo como una gran medalla de oro y diamante, pero lo que que él vería a continuación como un acto de bondad y amabilidad pronto se convertiría en un arrepentimiento lleno de ira y frustración. 

El noveno miembro de Karmaland había pisado tierra. 

En su comienzo el noveno miembro no paraba de tener una mala suerte flipante y sería una mentira que los demás miembros, quienes ya tenían cierta experiencia, no se rieran de ello; incluso hasta el mismísimo Luzu en su momento dejo salir carcajadas sutiles más hizo lo que otros no y fue ir a ver a este extraño sujeto y ayudarle. El castaño ya tenía su armadura de hierro e incluso armamento de diamante como un escudo y su mítica pala más su intención jamás fue alardear de ello. Una vez piso el pueblo de Karmaland le vio: un hombre un tanto desorientado y quizás algo estupefacto, de camisa negra y pantalones azules, tenía rastros de vellos en su cara, un piercing en su ceja, cabello castaño obscuro levantado y ojos de similar color. El mayor mentiría si no dijera que en un principio no le pareció curioso y algo atractivo pero quitando ese pequeño comentario observo como el recién llegado llevaba 8 panes consigo, obviamente, saqueados con anterioridad. 

"Deja los panes que Chema, el panadero, te va a reventar." pensó el veterano más no lo dijo en voz alta, quizás porque sabía la desesperación que el más joven estaba pasando. De alguna forma ese pensamiento le hizo recapacitar e hizo la vista gorda, recordando como él y sus compañeros pasaron por lo mismo tiempo atrás, incluso soltó una pequeña risa al recordar el incidente que tuvo con los Dioses por unas simples patatas. 

Luzu se había enterado del nombre del nuevo integrante: Auron y observaba de vez en cuando su proceso puesto no estaban tan lejos uno del otro. Aquella casa de madera sosa bajo tierra como un bunker daba mucho de que hablar y pasado uno o dos días el nuevo miembro había podido contactar con él, esta vez de forma más formal. En ese momento el castaño estaba tranquilo haciendo sus cosas en su hogar cuando un mensaje de un número desconocido llego a su móvil: 

-Luzu, guapísimo.-

A lo cual el destinatario respondió, ya que a pesar de ser un número desconocido asumió que era el recién llegado por aquella forma confianzuda de hablarle. 

-Dime Auronsito.- Respondió de forma confianzuda también. 

-¿Tienes una etiqueta por ahí de sobras?- El menor contesto con una pregunta, puesto de eso se trataba el asunto. 

El más alto se quedo pensando por breves segundos y luego contesto nuevamente a su pedido. -Me pides algo complicado, las etiquetas son uno de los items más valiosos, porque no se pueden craftear, solo conseguirlas en dungeons o cofres, etc.-. El chico envió su respuesta, quizás temeroso a que sonara algo borde con el recién llegado agrego con un poco de humor. -Pero como tu casa apesta un poco, te voy a regalar una.- 

Por otra parte, quien recibió el último mensaje celebraba entre risas el que su nueva mascota, Frederick, por fin tendría un nombre. Y así fue precisamente, el muchacho más alto y veterano fue hasta la casa del más joven y novato con tal de darle su preciada etiqueta y enseñarle como funcionaban algunas cosas de ese sistema, incluso llevándole hasta su propia residencia en su colina con tal de lograr el objetivo con la pequeña y emplumada mascota; fue así como una dichosa y curiosa amistad nació e iba en crecimiento incluso luchando juntos contra un enemigo común como la epidemia que Auron tenía en su bunker. 

Pudo haber sido así por muchísimo más tiempo...pero no podría serlo ¿cierto? 

(...)

El sonido de la lluvia nocturna resonaba por las afueras de la fortaleza, Luzu, quien hace un segundo estaba sentado en el suelo de la cocina ahora mismo se encontraba recostado en su cama de cortinas negras. Al notar ese detalle se sentó en la cama con sobresalto ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿fue solo un sueño? no fue hasta que escucho una voz familiar quien le saco de su mundo de ideas y pensamientos. 

\- Veo que al fin despiertas.- Menciono el más alto. Un chico de sudadera blanca, cabello albino teñido puesto sus raíces obscuras se podían apreciar, aparte tenía unas extrañas orejas de oso pardo en su cabeza ¿quizás decoración? Nunca lo supieron con certeza. Llevaba consigo una taza de café con leche que fue ofrecida para el chico que recién llegaba a la tierra. -Te encontré inconsciente en el piso de tu cocina.- 

Luzu acepto la taza de café ofrecida y vio como su amigo se sentaba en el borde de la cama. -Gracias Rabis...- Tomo un sorbo del liquido obscuro y tras ello suspiro. -¿Cómo entraste aquí?-. Pregunto con seriedad. 

\- Sé que romper cosas para entrar está prohibido pero, bueno...la verdad quería conversar contigo sobre cierto asunto y el portón de tu entrada no está protegido-

-¿Y las torretas están pintadas o qué?-. Interrumpió. 

-Tengo mis trucos.- Guiño un ojo junto a su respuesta. 

\- Ok, reforzare más tarde.- Siguió bebiendo su café con tranquilidad. 

\- ¡Oye, oye, que te he ayudado tio!-. Se quejo su amigo alzando un poco la voz. -Si no fuera por mi estarías aún vomitando un puñetero jardín de tus pulmones ¡Es más! Quizás quien hubiese entrado con mis mismos trucos y te hubiera visto así ¡Sería peligroso!-. 

En eso el albino tenía un punto, Luzu solo libero un suspiro y le miro. 

\- Ok...tienes razón, gracias Rabis...- Agradeció sin ánimos. 

\- Hmph...el antiguo Luzu me hubiera agradecido con más ánimos.- Refunfuño esto último. 

-El antiguo Luzu murió.- Dejo su taza a un lado y logro incorporarse. 

Pero...¿eso era en realidad lo que todos pensaban? 

\- Al final-. El chico de capucha negra se volteo a mirarle -¿A qué viniste en realidad?- .

\- Pues tu mismo dijiste que debíamos hablar ¿o no? ...porque sí, tengo las respuestas a tus dudas...

Sobre tu "primavera eterna"...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería que, si les gusta esta historia, les dieran su <3 y sobretodo comentaran que tal les parece. Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	3. Dichosa Primavera

En el momento en que Luzu escucho las palabras del más alto coloco toda su atención y concentración; se apoyo en los muebles que estaban al lado de su cama cruzando sus brazos expectante de lo que vedría a continuación mientras que Rubius, su compañero, uno de los 9 héroes de Karmaland y autoproclamado cura del pueblo preparaba su garganta para hablar sin ataduras. 

-Vale...-. Fue su primera palabra, como de costumbre, antes de empezar.- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos al pueblo? ¿Lo que dijo Merlon como un rumor?-. 

Luzu solo asintió algo dudoso, puesto no recordaba del todo. El más alto prosiguió tras ver la respuesta afirmativa. 

-Bueno me tomo su tiempo descubrir todo esto, siéndote sincero no le presté atención del todo al rumor en un principio pero ¿la vida da vueltas sabías?-. Rio con eso ultimo y luego continuo.-El rumor es cierto, pero eso tu ya lo sabes mejor que nadie.- 

\- Si, gracias por recordarlo. El punto es que quiero saber el porqué ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Me metí donde no debí? ¿Qué hago para solucionarlo?-. Sonaba algo desesperado, empezando a moverse por la habitación de un lado a otro. 

Rubius solo lo veía de reojo, guardo un momento de silencio como si se debatiera lo que estaría dispuesto a contar, más solo soltó un pesado suspiro puesto ya no había vuelta atrás de ningún modo. Se levanto de la cama con un semblante más serio, era difícil ver a Rubius de esa forma ya que siempre era un chico al que le gustaba bromear y los ambientes serios como tediosos no eran su fuerte; es más siempre trataba de evitarlos a toda costa, pero esto era algo diferente porque se trataba de un amigo suyo. Aquel muchacho alto no le había hecho nada malo a Luzu, él solo fue un espectador de todo lo que este paso pero no hizo nada por evitarlo y quizás por eso llevaba consigo un sentimiento de culpa o responsabilidad atorada. 

O, también, fuera él único ser en Karmaland quien podría brindarle ayuda en ese aspecto tan especifico. 

\- Padeces de una enfermedad Luzu.- Al fin hablo, directo pero con calma. El mayor lo miro nuevamente como si buscara respuestas con la mirada-. El rumor de la primavera eterna que resuena por Karmaland es en realidad una enfermedad llamada "Hanahaki"; es una enfermedad un tanto escondida porque no hay muchos casos sobre ella. Investigue en todos los lados posibles, incluso me la jugué yendo a lugares ilegales que por cierto ¡no mencionare! -Aclaro su garganta nuevamente para regresar al tema con el mismo tono anterior.- La enfermedad Hanahaki es una un tanto sentimental, la gente la padece cuando su amor no es correspondido. 

El castaño al oír eso último llevo su mano hacía su pecho, sintió una punzada en esa área pero no fue como la de antes cuando había llegado a su casa, fue algo más metafórico. 

\- No sé si lo provoca un virus en el aire o algo parecido, pero cuando tus sentimientos amorosos no son correspondidos por la persona que amas, simplemente la enfermedad nace. Los síntomas pueden llegar a ser la fatiga, tos o vómitos con sangre, síntomas de lo que ocasiones la flor, desmayos, perdida de equilibrio, dolor en la caja torácica, abdomen, cabeza...yo no soy medico pero creo que no hay que serlo para denominar que cualquiera con esa enfermedad no viviría mucho.- Finalizo con una media sonrisa algo forzada, no era un tema que fuera algo de lo que alegrarse pero era su costumbre quitar la tensión de alguna forma. 

Solo que esa era una pésima forma de quitar la tensión. 

¿Poco tiempo de vida? Luzu pensaba que era una mala broma, una de muy mal gusto, pero conocía a su amigo y reconocía que no estaba mintiendo. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar un momento y el sudor frió caía por su espalda, bajo la mirada y pregunto una vez más.

-¿Qué hago para solucionarlo?-. Miraba fijamente el suelo blanco de su hogar, sus animales ni siquiera hacían ruido o quizás solo eran opacados por la lluvia que caía ahí fuera.

\- Bueno...hay tres soluciones.- 

Mientras que los dos jovenes hablaban de ese tema tan serio, afuera, en el ayuntamiento de Karmaland se esperaba a cierta persona llegar a la reunión. El salón de reuniones estaba bien equipado, una buena iluminación más no forzosa a la vista, la mesa era larga y de roble obscuro junto a las sillas de este mismo material; eran 5 asientos. Los 5 con poder politico y judicial en Karmaland se preparaban para proponer y escuchar sus nuevas ideas. Aunque el ambiente era más tenso de lo que se esperaba debido a la ausencía ya mencionada de uno de los integrantes, gracias a esto el más bajo de los integrantes estaba echando chispas de estatica de tanto estrés acumulado. 

\- ¡Joder! Hay todo un torrencial afuera y ya es tarde ¿¡Qué tanto más puede estar haciendo que sea más importante que presentarse!?-. Exclamo el chico que vestía su uniforme de policía intacto. 

\- Relaja Alexby, que ya llegara.- Su compañero le intento calmar con sus palabras y una sonrisa, otro uniformado pero este era más particular debido a su apariencia híbrida entre un ser humano y un búho. Este coloco su mano encima del ajeno para darle palmaditas leves. 

\- ¡Deja de defenderlo Fargan!-. El más bajo replico quitando la mano de su hombro con brusquedad. 

Justo después de eso se escucho como el pomo de la puerta sonaba al ser abierta, todos los presentes miraron hacía está encontrándose con el miembro faltante a la reunión. Unos más expectantes que otros... 

\- ¡Buenas a todos mis puercos~!-. Saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque eso sería lo de menos puesto llegaba todo empapado debido a la lluvia; pero como si realmente no le importara se sentó al lado del hombre de cabello naranjo y largo quien yacía a la cabeza de la mesa. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?-. 

\- Si no fueras una especie de moco naranja te golpearía ahora mismo.- Amenazo Alexby. 

Y es que era cierto, su compañero restante quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia había sido maldito hace un par de días atrás, una poción le cayo encima logrando que su apariencia humana cambiara drasticamente a un ser extraño de tonalidades naranja; sus ojos eran completamente negros: pupilas, iris, escleras. Sin contar que su físico ahora goteaba esa extraña viscosidad naranja. Aunque seguía teniendo su apariencia humana como una referencia fácil de reconocer. 

\- En fin, la reunión no está para amenazar a mi mano derecha ¿o si?-. Con una sonrisa y tono carismático menciono el hombre de cabellos naranjos; vestía bastante formal, traje de gala negro y un sombrero del mismo color bastante elegante. 

\- ¡Así se habla Lolito, ese es mi alcalde!-. Contesto Auron más animado y brindando su apoyo como siempre. 

\- Aunque no me molestaría de ser así-. El alcalde respondió. 

\- ¿Espera, qué?-. Los ánimos de aquel que fue maldito se disiparon completamente con esa respuesta. 

Se podían oír las risas de ambos policías junto al del mayor poder mientras que Auron se quejaba por ello, aún así quien no estaba prestando tanta atención era aquel de anteojos quien mordía su cigarro apagado y observaba su teléfono. La primera dama de Lolito, Mangel, no era alguien que disfrutara la política como los presentes, pero su papel en el ayuntamiento era precisamente solo eso: estar presente. Las risas acabaron cuando escucharon dos aplausos del mandatario para imponer orden, orden que por supuesto fue escuchada y respetada por los muchachos. Se empezó una charla de trabajo como cualquier otra, el cobro de impuestos, los delitos de la última semana, sentencias en prisión, sospechas ante casos sin resolver, etc. Todo parecía ir bastante normal dentro de lo que cabía hasta que se llego a tocar cierto punto en especial. 

\- ¿Qué hay de Luzu?-. El alcalde pregunto mientras observaba de pie como la lluvia aún caía afuera. 

\- No ha habido movimientos por parte suya últimamente.- Respondió Fargan. 

\- ¿A no? ¿Ha hablado con alguno de ustedes siquiera?-. 

\- No realmente, creo que con quien más habla es con Rubius y Vegetta, pero es solo una sospecha-. Esta vez quien respondió fue Alexby. 

\- ¿Y tu, mano derecha?-. Lolito se dio medía vuelta, mirando a su compañero de forma firme y algo amenazante. 

\- ¿Yo? ¿Con Luzu? Nah...después del incidente de mi apariencia el maldito no se ha pegado el trabajo de siquiera mirar la obra de arte que provoco.- Respondió algo cabreado, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos. 

Tras esa respuesta la sala quedo en un silencio que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, el alcalde solo se sentó de nuevo dejando sus brazos encima de la mesa, en ese momento todos le miraron atento. 

\- Luzu es una amenaza.-. 

Auron desvió la mirada. 

\- Pero es necesario para tener más pistas sobre aquellos delincuentes encapuchados. Estamos en una balanza...es cierto que no podemos encerrar a Luzu si no se le incrimina por algún delito y no hemos podido encontrar a aquellos amantes de la pirotecnia que explotan todo lo que se mueva pero de seguro eso no les dura demasiado. Alexby, Fargan.- 

Ambos policías al escuchar sus nombres se colocaron firmes, listos para escuchar la nueva orden. 

\- Mantengan vigilancia extrema, si Luzu pisa una hormiga quiero saberlo, cualquier cosa que haga. Si sale de su extraña fortaleza en su colina o incluso si sale a su maldito jardín, quiero en serio saberlo. Lo mismo si ven a alguien en el pueblo o por alrededores que actué extraño, ya sabéis que hacer.- Ambos uniformados asintieron.

Con ello la reunión finalizo y entre una lluvia que ya no amenazaba tanto a los habitantes cada uno fue saliendo a sus hogares para pasar otra noche más. Justo en los pasillos aquel híbrido rodeaba uno de sus brazos entre los hombros de Auron, quien caminaba hasta salir del ayuntamiento dejando atrás a Lolito y Mangel, aunque fue una acción algo bruta por parte del emplumado Auron se lo tomo con bastante tranquilidad. 

\- Ostia Fargan ¿Qué cuentas?-. Pregunto de lo más normal, como siempre lo hacía de hecho. 

\- Nada, nada, solo me preguntaba si estuviste consiguiendo tintes de algún tipo.- 

\- ¿Tintes? ¿Por qué o qué?-. La duda le hizo detener su caminar, justo enfrente la puerta. 

\- Pues.- Antes de responder saco un par de pequeñas flores de su capucha blanca y las enseño.- Por esto. 

Auron se quedo algo anonadado ¿tenía flores en la espalda? ¿cómo? Recuerda haber estado en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo, su jardín no tiene demasiadas flores y tampoco es que les pusiera atención ¿Alguien se las puso encima? El chico tomo las flores y las miró unos segundos, eran unas flores de pétalos grandes de color purpura con una punta más amarillento y claro e incluso estos daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento te picarían un extraño y potente veneno en la piel. 

\- No vayas a estar haciendo algo ilegal eh~-. Menciono Fargan sacándolo de su mundo de dudas. 

\- Joder hombre, no. Soy lo más legal en esta tierra te lo digo ah-. Respondió con el mismo tipo de broma y tiro las flores al basurero cercano quitandole cualquier tipo de interés, seguido de salir junto a su compañero. 

(...)

El silencio reinaba en la colina, su amigo Rubius había dejado el recinto hace un par de minutos atrás, incluso su vista ya no localizaba al muchacho que se había ido cabalgando rápidamente hasta su casa. Aún así no quiso entrar a su casa de forma apresurada así que se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos mientras la suave llovizna caía. 

\- Bueno, hay tres soluciones...- 

\- Dimelas...- Quiso que sonara como una orden frívola y amenazante pero en vez de sonar así fue más una suplica, algo que su viejo yo seguramente hubiera hecho ante la desesperación. Su amigo teñido solo le miro con algo de pena y prosiguió. 

\- La primera cura es que se pase por si solo...que superes tu sentimiento de amor por completo y asi la enfermedad detendrá su curso y podrás vivir en paz, como antes.- 

\- ¿C-Cómo? Osea...¡¿Sabes lo que pides?!-. Y así fue como exploto una pequeña caldera de ira de su interior, alzando su voz como si no comprendiera que hay dos soluciones más que ni siquiera han sido escuchadas. 

\- ¡Calma, calma, coño! ¡Que no es lo único que tienes!-. Rubius, ya levantado, sujeto ambos hombros del más bajo para sacudirlo y calmarlo rápidamente. Una vez eso funciono, aunque no tanto como esperaba, prosiguió.- La segunda solución es que logres que la persona que amas se enamore de ti. 

\- ...-. 

-...-. 

\- ¿Me ves cara de princesa Disney o algo así?-. Luzu de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia, incluso podía verse una vena hincharse en su frente debido al enfado. 

\- PFF...-. Rubius, en cambio, de solo imaginarse a Luzu de esa forma soltó una pequeña risa contenida que fue respondida con una mirada amenazante y el agarre de una filosa espada de diamante en mano.- ¡Vale, vale, lo siento! Joder macho, no tienes remedio...-Suspiro dejando la tensión ir y de paso, dejando ir al castaño.- Ya la tercera es la cirugía. 

\- ¿Cirugia?-. 

\- Ajá. Alguien te opera y de alguna forma quita la flor almacenada en tu cuerpo...pero Luzu...hay un riesgo...-. 

Luzu fue despojado de sus recuerdos en el momento en que su vista se fijo en el muchacho anaranjado que llegaba a su casa a esa hora nocturna. Aún con la poca luz que beneficiaba al lugar podía saber que se trataba de él ¿y cómo no iba a saberlo? Eran vecinos de hace mucho tiempo, el castaño vió nacer aquella casa bunker y vio el crecimiento de aquel muchacho; fue en ese momento preciso en que aquellos ojos que se veían carmín debido a la lava se cruzaron con los ojos negros de Auron, puesto este último dirigió su mirar justo donde esté estaba parado y, como si las miradas hablaran, se quedaron quietos un momento simplemente observándose; lo que parecía cosa de segundos para ellos parecían horas, meses, días o incluso años...una eternidad que fue interrumpida por el móvil del de naranja. Auron tomo su teléfono notando que recibió un mensaje de alguien de Karmaland pero antes de abrirlo dirigió su mirar otra vez a la colina pero no pudo encontrar al castaño en ninguna superficie de aquella negra fortaleza. 

Luzu ya no se encontraba ahí. 

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~   
> Recuerden que cada comentario, voto, <3, etcs, me motiva a seguir uwu


	4. Esmeraldas

El anaranjado hombre entro a su hogar tras notar que el de capucha negra ya no acechaba por las torres de su casa, bajo las escaleras y dio un vistazo rápido su bunker: sin cambios. Su fiel pollo seguía como siempre, paseando por los alrededores como si nada puesto esa mañana lo había dejado ir de un lugar a otro, se agacho un poco solo para acariciar la cabeza de la emplumada mascota y, tras ello, se incorporo para sacar su móvil y leer mejor el mensaje que había recibido hace unos minutos atrás. 

"¡Mano derecha! Sé que acabamos de vernos hace un momento pero ahora es cuando me he decidido ¿podemos toparnos mañana durante el día? Necesito tu ayuda, sé que no vas a rechazarlo~"

Un mensaje lleno de simpatía y confianza. A Auron en realidad le agradaba mucho la relación que llevaba con Lolito dado a que se tenían mucha confianza, habían pasado por muchas travesuras y bromas juntos, unas más pesadas que otras, pero siempre juntos al final. Si tuviera que preguntar cuando empezó a sentir más que un simple cariño de amistad o incluso fraternal no habría respuesta clara, solo que él sabía que su corazón y mente seguían a gusto en Karmaland debido a sus sentimientos afectivos hacía el alcalde.  
Volviendo al mundo real, sujeto su móvil con ambas de sus manos pegajosas y escribió: 

"Claro hombre, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites. Guarro." 

Y tras eso presiono el botón para apagar la pantalla y seguido saco de su inventario aquel futon blanco con el que siempre estaba para dormir plenamente. Gracias a las monstruosidades que abundaban en Karmaland y el peligro que eso conlleva, él y sus demás compañeros estaban acostumbrados a dormir en futones en vez de sus camas normales por lo cual la incomodidad era algo del pasado y, la verdad era que, el de ojos negros estaba demasiado cansado ya que tuvo un día realmente ocupado y lo último que esperaba era una reunión nocturna en el ayuntamiento así que en cuanto sus parpados se cerraron quedo profundamente dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente solo pudo sentir pequeños picotazos de parte de Frederick, ya que no había luz solar realmente el pollo no podía cantar al ver los rayos de este pero se volvió una costumbre despertar a su dueño de esa forma a cierta hora del día. 

—Quita coño...—. Hablo somnoliento y moviendo una de sus manos para que el animal dejara de molestarlo, acción completamente inútil dado que este seguía hasta que el pegajoso y anaranjado ser se sentara bastante cabreado. —¡Joder Frederick como molestas, tío!—. Puso ambas manos en su rostro tapándola por completo maldiciendo entre murmuros. 

Una vez ya despierto no había de otra, su rutina constaba de eso: revisar si siquiera había luz solar y que su mascota no le estuviera jodiendo la existencia, darse una ducha aunque estando en ese estado físico era algo complicado de lograr con éxito, un desayuno contundente, día tras día era lo mismo. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar y una canción empezó a sonar logrando algo de eco por la falta de muebles del lugar; la canción "te he echado de menos" resonaba pero no logro si quiera acabar un verso dado que su dueño contesto la llamada. 

—¿Si, hola?—. 

—¡Yeeepa~! ¿Qué tal? ¿Listo para ayudarme?—. El de cabello naranja se le escuchaba bastante animado. 

—Ostia, Lolito, pues claro hombre.— Respondió igual de animado. —¿Dónde estás? Que voy—.

—Pues estoy frente a tu casa pero con tus torretas no es que pueda hacer mucho macho.— Respondió algo fastidiado. 

—No te muevas, ya voy.— Y similar a un héroe que va tras su princesa corrió y subió las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta principal, pasando por el jardín desactivando las torretas que podían ocasionar una tragedia. 

—Nada mal eh~ esos si son buenos servicios.— Dijo entre risas el de cabello largo quien se acercaba con calma hasta el de sudadera blanca. Esta vez no llevaba su traje de alcalde, solo su playera verde y pantalones café, por lo cual él no estaba en su papel del alcalde en ese momento. 

Ambos se sentaron en el jardín, observando el agua de la piscina que fluía con la brisa que pasaba tranquilamente. Era temprano y quizás ellos fueron los primeros en despertar en el pueblo, algo bastante extraño en Lolito ¿tan emocionado estaba? Aunque fuera así realmente no se le notaba demasiado ya que reposaba tranquilamente en uno de los asientos. Su piel blanca se iluminaba aún más con los rayos del sol pero aún así sus leves pecas se diferenciaban del otro tono, sus ojos verdes cual esmeralda también brillaban como la mismísima joya. Para Auron, tener a la persona a la cual amaba de esa forma era como admirar una bella obra de arte, de aquellas que no puedes tocar, deseaba tenerlo así siempre para poder admirarlo todos los días cada vez que pudiera. Se había quedado hipnotizado por lo que él encontraba como belleza, tanto así que no había escuchado los primeros dos llamados de su amigo hasta que vio la mano contraría agitarse cerca de su rostro. 

—Tierra llamando a Auron—. Decía mientras su mano aún se agitaba. 

—¡Ah! Lo siento, me quede pensando...—. Parpadeo un par de veces y se giro para ver el agua.

—¿A sí? ¿Y en qué?—. Pregunto curioso. 

—Pues...—. Excusas. —En lo que me vienes a pedir ayuda pues, te escuchabas muy...muy animado en el telefono.— 

—¡Ah, cierto, cierto!— Menciono más contento. 

—¿Lo olvidaste?—. Rasco su cabeza mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se revelo en su rostro. 

—Mangel y yo nos vamos a casar.— 

Sin rodeos, sin pretextos, conciso, directo. Lolito muchas veces podía decir cosas bastante extrañas, que escuchaba voces, que los Dioses le hablaban, mil y un cosas más pero en su mayoría siempre era así, directo; tanto así que no sabía cuantos corazones había roto con ello.  
Y justo ahora Auron sintió como su corazón, que quien supiera de que estaba hecho ahora, se rompió en mil pedazos.  
La persona que amaba se iba a casar.  
Con una persona que no era él.  
No iba a mentir, siempre sintió una extraña sensación con la relación que llevaba Lolito y su pareja, Mangel. Era cierto que Mangel y Lolito estuvieron juntos desde el inicio, incluso viven juntos como una pareja ya bastante consolidada, así que ¿por qué era de extrañarse? Incluso cuando la noticia del matrimonio ya era un rumor bastante esparcido por el pueblo ¿por qué había de sorprenderse? ¿Por qué tendría que doler? ¿Por qué su amigo no correspondió jamás sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué a pesar de saber que este estaba en una relación ya más seria aún intentaba jugársela por él? ¿Por qué tenía esperanza? 

—Pensé en decirte a ti primero—. El de ojos verdes continuó. —Eres mi mano derecha, eres la segunda persona más importante para mí ¿sabes?.— 

"Segunda". 

—Porque obvio mi niña va primero.— Rió ante la leve vergüenza y orgullo mezclado en esa oración. —¿Lo entiendes?—. 

No, no lo entendía. Porque para Auron Lolito era su primera persona más importante...compartía ese puesto consigo mismo quizás, pero no era correspondido de la misma manera.

—Quiero que me ayudes a organizar todo, ya sabes, una boda lleva tiempo de preparación. El presupuesto del servicio, el material para las invitaciones, elegir el lugar, ya sabes, esas cosas.— Su sonrisa no podía ocultarse ni en las más obscuras cuevas, era reluciente llena de alegría, emoción, y amor. 

—¿No esas cosas deberías prepararlas junto a Mangel?—. Pregunto en seco. 

—Pues...si, supongo, pero no quiero que se entere del todo lo que haré ¡Será como una sorpresa!—. Extendió sus brazos levantándose de su asiento. 

Quizás para el alcalde ese momento duro leves segundos pero para quien aún yacía sentado mirando el leve flujo del agua aún seguía en un mundo de pensamientos que corrían lentamente por su cabeza; aquellos pensamientos no le dejaban respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, un dolor punzante en su pecho y tórax lo torturaba. Aún así no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto así que solo se levanto y observo a su mejor amigo con la sonrisa más sincera que podía ofrecerle en el momento. 

—Tienes toda mi ayuda y apoyo Lolito—. Enseñando su pulgar en alto en símbolo de aprobación y apoyo junto aquella sonrisa en su rostro. 

Seguido de ello se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad que el pelinaranja soltaba mientras brincaba de un lado a otra como si celebrara una victoria.  
Auron sufría por su corazón lastimado pero no por ello le iba a arrebatar la felicidad a aquel a quien amaba, porque sí, ver a su ser amado feliz aún si no era con él le era suficiente para seguir adelante y en cuanto pensó en ello los gritos y risas de Lolito fueron acompañadas por las suyas mientras planeaban que hacer con toda esa movida de la boda.  
Mientras caminaban y Lolito seguía hablando y tirando ideas al azar Auron se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.  
Si se pudiera definir lo que pasaba en su cabeza...quizás, y solo quizás, la palabra sería: movimiento.

Fue así desde hace mucho ya...cuando él apenas había llegado a Karmaland. Desde un siempre tuvo a Lolito cerca, hacían cada travesura juntos después de todo. El pelinaranja era extraño pero esto, a aquel que en ese tiempo aún no fue maldito por una poción, no le parecía así en lo absoluto. El joven del piercing siempre veía y pensaba que aquel muchacho de ojos verdes era especial, tenía una mente ingeniosa y única que no todos podían apreciar o entender, era similar a una esmeralda después de todo.  
La esmeralda crece en biomas montañosos y son más raras de encontrar que el mismísimo diamante. Auron lo veía de esa forma, como una esmeralda reluciente y especial. 

Por eso no encontró extraño el enamorarse de él.  
Lo que si encontró extraño fue el como se dio cuenta de ello. 

En su baño, su cabeza gacha en aquel inodoro, su espalda subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, su visión desenfocada debido a los mareos y nauseas no le dejaban concentrar ni un solo pensamiento y, antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, el liquido fue expulsado con dolor de su boca. Lo que dejo salir de su cuerpo era algo espeso, el color era una mezcla entre lo blanco y lo carmín, sin duda eso ultimo era sangre pero lo que no esperaba ver eran aquellos largos pétalos blancos que caían desde su boca hasta el agua contaminada. Una vez ya calmado y sin sentir las ganas de vomitar un pulmón se sentó apoyándose en la pared mientras miraba su mano que fue manchada con gotas de sangre. Tenía muchas preguntas y bastante pánico así que, en cuanto tuvo las fuerzas necesarias, busco en sus cofres libros que podrían tener alguna solución y, tras horas de búsqueda, al fin había encontrado algo. 

El nombre de lo que padecía.  
La razón por la cual lo padecía. 

Aunque era un simple rumor que circulaba en el pueblo esto comprobaba que no era así, aquel castigo en forma de flor se había presentado en su cuerpo y sin querer arrugo una de las hojas con su mano debido a la frustración. Si padecía aquella "enfermedad" significaba que no importara cuanto se esforzara él sería rechazado, en el libro no especificaba tratamiento o cura por lo que Auron pensó que sería su fin en esos instantes, que no llegaría a tener una relación, una pareja estable, familia, nada de ello. No quería dar lastima o equivocarse con esto por lo cual decidió dejarlo en completo secreto, nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía saber nada así que tomo el libro y, en su mina, camino hasta dejarlo en un lugar escondido lo suficientemente cerca de su casa pero no a la vista de cualquiera dejando cero evidencia de ello. Pensó en ocupar su tiempo en cosas productivas, aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con sus amigos, toda su rutina...

Hasta aquella noche, días después de las elecciones a alcalde. 

Cuando vio a aquel castaño lanzarle una poción en especial, todo se obscureció.  
Cuando recobro sus sentidos su aspecto había cambiado, tenía la silueta de un ser humano pero ya no lo era más, su físico escurría lo que parecía ser algo similar a un slime, incluso parecía más a un ser de lava, hasta sus ropas habían cambiado.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por un simple voto?  
Pero no todo era malo...debido a la poción los efectos del Hanahaki de Auron se ralentizo. El castigo que Luzu le había dado de la forma más cruel resulto ser una salvación sin que este supiera, el joven castaño le había dado más tiempo sin siquiera saberlo, sin planearlo. 

Con solo recordar eso una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro, algo que llamo nuevamente la atención de Lolito, quien esta vez le dio un leve golpe con su espada. 

—¡HEY, HEY! ¿¡QUÉ-!?—. Exclamo tras aquel golpe. 

—Estabas en las nubes y no me escuchabas en lo absoluto, en serio, ¿no te ocurre nada?—. Pregunto curioso. 

—Nah, estoy bien. Vamos que hay una boda que organizar—. Le dio una mirada de confianza. —Así que muévete, cerdo—. 

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Cada <3 o comentario es super bien recibido (si este ultimo se hace con respeto, claro) Me motiva mucho a seguir uvu


	5. La bestia del Carmín

Lo más probable es que fueran las 12:00 del día puesto el sol estaba en su punto máximo; el calor era abrumante y si no fuera por la brisa fresca el estar con capucha negra sería algo de lo que se hubiera arrepentido hace ya bastante. Luzu tenía una misión, una de la hermandad oscura para ser precisos, y era un puto coñazo. 

El castaño no pertenecía a la organización como tal, es más, le tenía cierta repulsión dado que sus actos eran bastante hostiles, hostigantes y quizás hasta incluso infantiles. Aún recordaba el día en que habían secuestrado Y suplantado a su cerdo Manolo, su cerdo, su tesoro más preciado ¿Y para qué? Seguro para hacer la broma nada más. Aún cuando estaba tan cerca de los miembros del grupo él aún no sabía quienes eran, al menos no del todo. 

De los tres miembros obscuros solo sabía la identidad de uno, su amigo Rubius. 

Muchos de los Héroes de Karmaland, por no decir todos ellos, ocultaban alguna que otra cosa: Ilegalidades. Aunque saber quien tendría la mayor ilegalidad de todas sería difícil puesto era aun tipo de competencia oculta y sin propósito. Incluso ahora podría decirse que estaba trabajando para una ilegalidad muy, muy grande. Luzu no tenía idea de cual era el plan de la hermandad, aún si iba donde Rubius y le preguntaba directamente sabría que no obtendría respuesta así que decidió tomar el camino cauteloso, largo, pero cauteloso; aunque el que le encomendaran la caza de creepers por la pólvora que estos soltaban al morir ya daba más que una pista ¿y quien mejor para encomendar tal tarea? El castaño era todo un Legolas con el arco, la mayoría de veces daba en el blanco y el cazar creepers con esa arma era una tarea sencilla. 

Se supone debía serlo. 

El de sudadera negra no contaba que no solo estarían los creepers en la zona si no que más de un zombie o esqueleto armado también se unirían a la fiesta; no es que fuera realmente un problema si no más que nada era un cansancio ¿cuanto más tenía que conseguir? Haciendo cálculos rápidos y sin ser realmente preciso podía contar al menos unos 56 de pólvora, eso no alcanzaba para nada, imaginaba. Aún cuando estaba pensando en ello y asesinando a sangre fría todos los monstruos que se le acercaban pudo escuchar el sonido de una rama romperse detrás suya y no dudo en apuntar y disparar a lo que fuera que la había pisado y provocado el ruido. 

—¡Wow!—. Soltó sorprendido el albino, saliendo de su escondite y dejando que la luz solar le iluminase. 

—¿Willy?—. Pregunto al ver al muchacho de ropajes verdes. Bajo su arco de una forma defensiva dado que cualquiera podría salir a amenazar con su vida al ser un espació abierto. —Pero que buena puntería te gastas Luzu, entiendo que no te dicen Legolas por nada—. Menciono sonriente.   
Willy era una persona que pocas veces se topaba con Luzu, quizás en algún acontecimiento importante si, pero fuera de eso casi no había interacción entre ambos; está sería una vez algo milagrosa. El de verde por lo general hacía jugarretas a los demás miembros, similar a lo que hacen Fargan, Lolito, Auron o incluso Rubius pero Luzu sentía que había algo más en él, algo que ocultaba. El de negro le observo de pies a cabeza y tras examinarlo respondió. 

—Es extraño verte por aquí...o verte más bien ¿Qué haces?—. 

—Solo me paseaba. Fargan esta muy ocupado con su deber de policía y pasa su tiempo con Alexby, al igual que Vegetta pasa con Rubius. Estoy aburrido la verdad—. Confeso algo desganado. Rasco su nuca mientras se acercaba a paso largo hacía el castaño pero de forma lenta. —¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces asesinando a diestra y siniestra? No será que eres de la hermandad como todo el mundo sospechaba ¿o si?—. 

—Ridículo. No me uniría a una organización tan cobarde.— Respondió con algo de despreció, realmente a Luzu le intrigaba la hermandad pero tampoco es como si les admirara precisamente. 

Al oír la respuesta Willy solo sonrió de lado activando su curiosidad. Él había notado las heridas leves que su compañero cargaba encima ¿quizás cuanto había estado luchando solo? Las cicatrices que este tenía en el rostro y cuello era algo que le llamaba mucho, pero lo que más le atraía en ese preciso momento eran las gotas de sangre que caían desde su brazo. Luzu se percato de que los ojos verdosos de su compañero observaban aquel fluido rojizo caer, si no fuera por ello, jamás hubiera notado aquella herida. Subió la manga de su sudadera observando el corte ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí? Su ropa estaba algo rota pero no pensó que sería una herida profunda. 

—Shit.— Maldijo. 

—Tengo una venda ¿te ayudo?—. Ofreció el muchacho lo más amigable posible. 

En un momento desconfió pero la herida podría infectarse rápido así que no quiso jugársela demasiado, solo tuvo que aceptar. Cuando Willy vio como el más alto acepto su oferta se acerco mientras el otro muchacho dejaba su arco de lado y extendía su brazo. Su compañero sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una venda lo suficientemente larga para vendar la herida de forma momentánea y detener el sangrado pero fue en el momento en que su dedos tocaron el brazo del castaño en que su juicio de nublo por unos segundos. 

—Hey Luzu...—. 

El nombrado fijo su vista en quien le llamaba. 

—¿No te duele?—. Pregunto mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el brazo del contrario, logrando que saliera más sangre de la herida y provocando que el más alto se alarmara un poco. 

—Si aprietas así, sí.—. Con su otro brazo sujeto el de Willy con la esperanza de que este le soltara.  
—¿Sueles tener heridas así a menudo?—. Hizo caso omiso a la advertencia física de Luzu y con su pulgar empezó a pasar por encima de la herida, manchándose con la sangre. 

—Willy ¿pero que cojon-?—. Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una voz completamente ajena. 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—. Pregunto mientras se acercaba aquel policía junto a su compañero y alguien más. 

Quienes venían no eran nada más que Alexby, Fargan y Auron, este ultimo sin mucho interés de hacer acto de presencia. En cuanto se percato soltó el brazo de su compañero y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. 

—Ostia, que ahora salir en grupo es una obligación ¿o qué?— Pregunto en forma de burla, ocultando su mano manchada con el liquido rojizo. 

El grupito empezó a reír y a tirar bromas, excepto aquel que vestía de negro. Luzu miraba su herida e intentaba procesar lo que había pasado; entre ello escucho algo entre la conversación de sus compañeros. 

—Pues nada, estaba organizando un evento importante con Lolito, eso es todo.— Auron menciono. 

—¿Cómo que evento importante? ¿Qué planeas?—. Cuestiono Fargan mientras le daba pequeños codazos en el brazo. 

—Pues una boda, ¿qué mas podría ser?—. Respondió orgulloso. 

Y, como si se hubiera podido escuchar, el débil corazón de Luzu sufrió una nueva grieta que él no podía detener o sanar; y para peor, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, logrando que este pegara un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Al voltear su mirada solo pudo chocar sus rojizos ojos con aquel ser anaranjado. 

—¿Estás bien, Luzu? Tienes una herida ahí—. Quizás sonaba desinteresado pero no a propósito, Auron si se preocupaba por todos los miembros de Karmaland, a pesar de todo. Pero su preocupación solo alarmo al muchacho quien era más alto provocando que este saliera disparado hacía su casa sin poder siquiera decir una palabra. 

—¿Y a este que le pasa, macho?—. Pregunto Alexby observando la escena. 

—Ni idea.—. Contesto Auron nuevamente quien quedo con su mano en el aire. 

Mientras que ambos se preguntaban que había sucedido con su compañero el otro policía, aquel emplumado ser, miraba de reojo a aquel albino de boina verde que sonreía mientras lamía la sangre que había quedado en su dedo. 

Genial...habían despertado a la bestia. 

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: 
> 
> Tras mucho decidí tomarme el tiempo de actualizar, en serio tengo muchas ideas con este fanfic pero como no veo mucho apoyo no sé si continuar :I por eso igual es un episodio más corto que los otros al parecer...¿seguir o no seguir? Es una de mis dudas constantes.  
> En fin, espero les haya gustado al menos...<3

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este prologo, si les gusto me agradaría saberlo por comentarios ya que así me motivo a seguir escribiendo.  
> Tengo esto planeado desde hace mucho tiempo pero por fin me doy el valor para publicarlo, aún así repetiré lo que puse en la descripción de la novela. 
> 
> Este AU, este fanfic en sí, piensa tocar puntos que pueden llegar a ser algo pesados para alguna parte de la audiencia. Quizás a la mayoría esto no le afecte pero nunca está de más colocar la advertencia. 
> 
> Así que eso, si veo que el prologo tiene buena aceptación proseguiré.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos <3


End file.
